maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations - Impossible Feats/Gear/Truelegden
This page features gear from Special Operations - Impossible Feats. I am using pictures of M:AA's Wiki. Boss Gear The Doomagedon Type - Ranged Explosion. Target - One Enemy. Damage Potential - High. Debuff - Burning, Staggered, Bleeding. Special Abilities - High Crits, Splash Damage(real version), Brutal Strike. Pyromatic Flamethrower Type - Ranged Energy Fire. Target - All Enemies. Damage Potential - Medium High Debuff - Burning, Ring of Fire. Special Abilities - Combustible, Deadly Crits. Cool Down - 1 Round. The Power of Dark Type - Debuff. Target - All Enemies. Debuff - Timestream Displacement(3x), Intimadated. Buff - Dark Side(5x)(All Allies). Special Abilities - Subtle. Similarly looking gear: Pain Generator. The Medic's Med-Gun Type - Buff Heal. Target - One Ally. Buff - Remove Debuffs, Rising Up, Blessing Special Abilities - Quick Action. Cool Down - 2 Rounds. Demon's Spike Type - Magic Melee. Target - All Enemies. Damage Potential - Medium. Debuff- Bane, Wide-Open. Special Abilities - Exploit Attrition. Kryptonite Spear Type - Bio Ranged Slashing. Target - One Enemy. Damage Potential - Very High. Debuff - Withered(3x if target is Kryptonian). Kicks like a Mule(Self) Special Abilities - High Crits, Deadly Crits, Ignore Defence. Buff - Remove Debuffs. Cool Down - 3 Rounds. Cybro-Hand Type - Tech Melee. Target - All Enemies. Debuff - Immobilized, Butterfingers, Weakened. Special Abilities - Exploit Weakness. T.A.R.D.I.S. Key Type - Buff. Target - All Allies. Buff - Remove Debuff, Mirror Images, Build-up. Special Abilities - Quick Action, Special Functionality. Jacky 50A's gear Obtainable EXCLUSIVELY by deploy rewards. Last Redemption "Last chance to live." *Type: Ranged gun attack. *Target: One enemy. *Damage Potential: Extremely High *Debuffs: ** Cursed Bleed: Takes magic and bleeding damage every turn and reduces all stats by 60% with a chance of 10% stun. Cannot be removed. HYDRA Devastator "Secretly made by HYDRA." *Type: Energy ranged attack. *Target: All enemies. *Damage Potential: High *Debuffs: ** Chaotic Flame: Takes burn and Soulfire damage every turn and reduces all stats by 30% including critical chance by 10% and has a chance to inflict Disoriented to all enemies by 50%. Sonar Gun "Use this in case your RADAR failed to connect." *Type: Buff. *Target: All allies. *Buffs: ** Signal Detected: All allies' stats are increased by 200% and counts down to a massive attack to all enemies. Gear Set Old Republic Lightblade Type - Energy Slashing Melee. Target - One Enemy. Damage Potential - Medium High. Debuff - Incapitation, Fatal Blow, Doom(Only if Amazon's Deadly is equipped) Special Abilities - Follow Up Attack, Deadly Crits, Guaranteed Hit(Only if Wrecking Fists are eqiupted), Guaranteed Crit(Only if Sayian Ray is equipped) Wrecking Fists Type - Unarmed Melee Tech. Target - One Enemy. Damage Potential - High. Debuff - Combo Set-Up(Only if Sayian Ray is equipped), Internal Bleeding(Only if Old Republic Lightblade is equipped) Special Abilities - Exploit Combos, Deadly Crits, High Crits. Buff - Wind-Up, Buildup(Only if Amazon's Deadly is equipped) Amazon's Deadly Type - Ranged Slashing Melee Target - All Enemies. Damage Potential - Low Debuff - Opportunist, Pressure Points, Poisoned, Demise(Only if Old Republic Lightblade is equipped) Special Abilities - Stealthy, True Strike, Exploit Opportunity, Exploit Corruption(Only if Wrecking Fists are equipped) Buff - Steadfast(All Allies if Sayian Ray is equipped), Thorns(All Allies). Sayian Ray Type - Energy Ranged Tech Gun. Target - All Enemies. Damage Potential - Medium. Debuff - Lock-On, Wide-Open, Hobbled, Fumbling(Only if Amazon's Deadly is equipped) Special Abilities - Guaranteed Hit, Guaranteed Crit, Exploit Corruption (Only if Old Republic Lightblade is equipped) Buff - Rising Up, Buildup (Both only if Wrecking fists are equipped) Category:Gear Category:Gear Set